


Yearning for a White Christmas

by AquaBurst07



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: Mana and Yami go for their first date around the holidays. A part of Mana longs for a white Christmas. Her boyfriend? Not so much...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all the way back in July. Now that it's the holidays, I decided this is the perfect time to post some vaseshipping. 
> 
> As a side note, Mana in this story is from Britain too. They are college age as well.  Also, if I got any of this wrong factually, please let me know and I’ll be glad to change it. Remu is my fan name for modern Thief King.

Holding Yami’s hand, we walked down one of the sidewalks in Domino. The buildings were decorated with colourful lights and the streets were lined with many trees with no leaves on them. There was a full moon up in the sky.   

“It’s really nice out tonight,” Yami commented, who’s wearing a black coat and jeans.

“Yeah, I agree.” I titled my head up slightly, enjoying the slight breeze that passed over the area. “Still, I wish it’d snow a little.   Make it more festive, you know?”

“Did you get snow back in the UK?” 

I looked at him, continuing to walk down the street. “Yeah, but not during Christmas half the time where I lived.  It’s even worse in London since it very rarely snows there.  The last white Christmas there was a few years ago.”

“Wow. Though, I am sort of glad it’s not snowing.”

“Glad?” I said in shock. I stopped in my tracks, folding my arms.   “Come on! It’s one of the symbols of the holiday season! How can you hate it?”

Stopping in his tracks, the sides of his lip pulled up into a devilish little smirk. “Because I do.”

I shoved him in the shoulder playfully. 

“But seriously,” he said, continuing to walk beside me, “Since it wasn’t like that back in Egypt, I am not really that used to it. I don’t really hate it.  I wanna see it, but I wanna be prepared first. Knowing Remu, he’d probably come up with some way to prank me when it does happen.”

“Fair enough,” I said with a slight shrug, continuing to walk beside him. “I swear he gives me a run for a money when it comes to pranks. At least I toned down at that once I got into high school.   Didn’t he make the dean’s car explode or something like that?”

“They couldn’t prove it, so nothing really came out of it.” A smirk crawled on his face.   “But knowing him, I think he did it.”

“Once you are roommates with a guy with a half a year, I guess you get to know a person well.”

“Yeah, I guess. Like the fact that he snores louder than most barn animals and drools while he sleeps.”

“Seriously? I never would’ve suspected that.”

“Though, it does get on my nerves sometimes. It was so loud that I woke up in the middle of the night a couple months back, which is how I know that. Marik suggested that I record him doing that. But I don’t want to do that… yet…”

Wait…

“You’re thinking about recording him doing that, aren’t you?”  

His cheeks gained a hint of pink to them.

“You cheeky, little bastard. You really are bad sometimes. You know that?”

“I’d never post it online or anything. Just record it and that’s it. Mess with him a little.” 

“Sure,” I said, rolling my eyes. “Either way, if you do. I’m in.” 

“Knew you would.” 

“Wanna go to Starbucks to get some hot chocolates?” 

Yami shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Why not?”

As I walked down the street, I grabbed his hand again and something dropped on my other hand. Wait.   Is it snowing out?


End file.
